Teryx
Teryx (voiced by Edie Mirman) is the only female member of the Dinosaucers. She the only one of the group who can fly under her own power. She is well-known all across Reptilon. Genghis Rex attempted to court her, but he failed because of the nature of her heart. Despite being famous on her home planet, she is very humble and modest. Her affections lie only with the Dinosaucers and their allies. She is an evolved Archaeopteryx, which is a derived theropod dinosaur, considered to be the first "true" bird. Therefore, she is an avian reptile or a bird-reptile hybrid with half the features and body structure of each. Her bones are lightweight, yet strong. Her lighter frame makes her perfectly suited for aerial combat and agility. She has white, blue and salmon-colored plumage and, unlike the other Dinosaucers, wears a simple backpack and tight pink leotard in lieu of armor. She also carries a small package on her back and wears four yellow/golden rings on each arm. She does so because an armor would pull her down, making it harder for her to fly. Also, her speed allows her to dodge or avoid incoming attacks that her partners may be forced to defend against or deflect. She has three fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. She is pure hearted, kind, gentle and athletic. Because of her ability to fly, she can be seen as Terrible Dactyl's Dinosaucer counterpart. However, unlike him, she does not seem to be utilized as a spy over the course of the show. She is also a creative and cunning thinker, inventing some of the technology and machines that the Dinosaucers use. She shares this task with Dimetro. She is normally assisted by her comrades when doing this, but in some projects she works alone. In contrast to her work with machinery. Teryx is quite connected to nature and can understand the language of birds and other flying creatures. THis is much in the same way that Ichy can communicate with marine life. Teryx has a crush on Ichy, but fears it won't work out because she is a flying creature, while Ichy is aquatic. Genghis Rex, as mentioned before, also has feelings for Teryx, but these are not reciprocal. Despite such, she does seem to understand his feelings and feels sorry for him. After saving Sara Spencer, Stego and herself from the Tyrannos, she and Ichy apparently became a pair, though not stated outwright in the series. There are a few hints in later episodes, however. Teryx used to be an actress on Reptilon's daytime television before she became a Dinosaucer, but shows other talents and abilities during the course of the show. Though it may not seem so, Teryx is quite strong despite being the smallest in size among the Dinosaucers. She has the ability to capture her foes in what she calls a "Force Net". It is possible it is an invention of hers. She can Dinovolve into a large Archaeopteryx, although she never does so on the series. Gallery Teryx030.jpg Teryx02.jpg Teryx112.jpg TerryxsForceNetshootingout.PNG TerrysRoominLavadome3.PNG TerrysRoominLavadome2.PNG Teryx4.PNG Teryx1.PNG Teryxinalloshome.png Teryx3.png TeryxPic.jpg Teryx2.png Teryxinjobcustome.png Teryx361.jpg Teryx362.jpg Teryx359.jpg Teryx350.jpg Teryx347.jpg Teryx313.jpg Teryx312.jpg Teryx305.jpg Teryx297.jpg Teryx383.jpg Teryx380.jpg Teryx288.jpg Teryx279.jpg Teryx276.jpg Teryx263.jpg Teryx264.jpg Teryx262.jpg Teryx245.jpg Teryx235.jpg Teryx214.jpg Teryx201.jpg Teryx200.jpg Teryx191.jpg Teryx187.jpg Teryx136.jpg Teryx129.jpg Teryx105.jpg Teryx064.jpg Teryx051.jpg Teryx393.jpg Teryx395.jpg Teryx407.jpg Teryx406.jpg Teryx402.jpg External Links *http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Teryx Category:Dinosaucers Category:Saurians Category:Females Category:Characters